Happy Valentine's Day, Darling
by AirdnaXM
Summary: Lucius/Narcissa. Lucius and Narcissa exchange Valentine's Day gifts.


Happy Valentine's Day, Darling  
  
By: Xandria, Copyright © 2003 Xandria  
  
Author's Notes: Just a vignette to show that evil and romance can go hand in hand -- if you're a Malfoy. And thanks to Bonibaru for her de-purpling skills and Kashuarashi for her most helpful polishing touch.  
  
Disclaimer: All obvious HP characters and concepts are property of their respective owners. No infringement is intended.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Lucius/Narcissa. Lucius and Narcissa exchange Valentine's Day gifts.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lucius was late for breakfast. He was seldom late for anything. In fact, he was habitually early, to secure the advantage over any given scenario. However, this was just breakfast -- a completely harmless ritual. Nonetheless, this was a special occasion for which he had always been punctual... except that one time when he had business in Paris and compensated for his absence by owling Narcissa a stunning diamond bracelet. He had bestowed the matching necklace upon her when he returned from his trip the following day.  
  
Narcissa glanced from the bounty of scones, juice, coffee and fruit to the nearby full length window. Wind whipped a new layer of snow about, curling the white powder around the base of the granite statues and Lucius' favourite garden fountain. He refused to permit Narcissa to place the fountain in hibernation until as late as possible in the season. When she had confronted him once, saying that this was often the busiest time of year for him and he would not be around the Manor often enough to enjoy it, he merely smiled, kissed the tip of her nose and said that it didn't matter -- he would know and that knowing was everything. Lucius had numerous eccentricities about him, and Narcissa adored each one.  
  
Reaching beneath the table to Lucius' seat, Narcissa ensured that her gift to him was resting lengthwise as far against the back of the carved oak chair as possible. She smiled and withdrew her hand to her lap, wondering where Dobby was with the package for Draco. Narcissa wished to inspect the box of Valentine's sweets for her son before it was sent out by owl. It was Draco's first year at Hogwarts and she wished to ensure he was well looked after.  
  
A sliver of impatience crept upon her. As she sighed she heard a scuffling sound from the hallway and then a house elf screeching -- Dobby, Narcissa thought. Lucius' mood was evidently quite contrary to what it should be on this holiday. She pushed her chair away from the table, lifted the napkin from her lap and set it next to the white china plate. She smoothed her velvet dress suit over her frame and then proceeded to the hallway, her elegant crimson heels clicking staccato on the marble flooring.  
  
Narcissa's hand immediately flew before her mouth to stifle a laugh at the scene that greeted her. Lucius had his right hand wrapped securely around Dobby's throat -- while Dobby was raised a considerable distance from the floor, his bony back pressed firmly against the wall, his head frightfully close to one of the sconces.  
  
"Where is it, you little pest?" Lucius hissed.  
  
Dobby's typically large eyes were even larger. He was incapable of speaking owing to a lack of air and the restriction around his throat. His limbs flailed about uselessly.  
  
"What's the matter, darling?" Narcissa composed herself, lowered her hand and glided up next to her husband. She was concerned for the source of Lucius' vexation, and ignored Dobby's frantic movements.  
  
"My wand is missing and this..." Lucius spat and glared at the house elf who was now turning a peculiar shade of violet, "...wretch has no idea where it is."  
  
Narcissa nodded and said gently, "Put Dobby down, dear, and come with me."  
  
Lucius sighed in exasperation. "Very well." He released Dobby who summarily crashed to the floor gasping and wheezing.  
  
"Thank you, Master, for not killing Dobby," the house elf choked as he righted himself slowly, shaking his head.  
  
"Come along, Lucius," Narcissa held out her dainty pale hand to her husband.  
  
Before taking her hand Lucius lifted a rather sizable box from the nearby hallway table and tucked this against his body possessively. He grumbled under his breath and permitted himself to be led into the dining hall where he deposited the red and silver wrapped gift onto the dining table.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," Narcissa smiled, her eyes glittering with amusement. She placed Lucius' hand deliberately on the back of his seat, leaned up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on her husband's furrowed brow. When he didn't respond she continued, "Have a seat, Lucius, and let's have some breakfast or you will be excessively late for work and that hideous Fudge will think we were having a morning shag as a reason for your tardiness." Narcissa clasped her hands in front of her innocently.  
  
The corners of Lucius' thin lips tugged into an amused grin at the notion. He inclined his head as though bowing to her wisdom and proceeded to pull his seat out from the antique table. At the sound of something knocking against the wood backing of the chair, Lucius looked down curiously.  
  
His eyes widened at what was now in his line of sight. Maintaining her poise, Narcissa tightened her fingers just a little around themselves and simply smiled.  
  
"Narcissa, dear, that's..." Lucius was at a loss for words for once as he took into his hands an ebony cane with a platinum shod in the shape of a snake's head with emeralds for eyes.  
  
Narcissa had selected the emeralds from a Wizard's private collection in South Africa. He had been in the trade his entire life, apprenticed to continue his father's gem business at the old man's demise. The serpent shod she'd had designed and fashioned by Herr Farber in Berlin, a rather renowned Pureblood who specialized in the creation of Dark Arts items, but for the sake of the general Wizarding world was a mere jeweller of some note.  
  
Lucius must have seen the quality and clarity at once as he turned the gentleman's walking stick around slowly, tilting it so the light from above could catch the serpent's eyes. Next, he ran a finger over the top, sliding it sensually over the scales, the wide open mouth with extended fangs and then the collar of the cane. When his ivory finger brushed a catch, cleverly disguised as one of the collar bevels, he grinned wickedly.  
  
Narcissa knew at once that Lucius would be expecting a blade secreted within the length of the walking stick. An amused smirk played on her faintly coloured lips.  
  
Lucius released the catch and pulled the shod back slowly. At first his gleeful expression fell as he noted an absence of metal but then his eyes shone in approval as he discovered what he'd been searching for all morning, terrorizing a house elf regarding its locale. "You are a devil, my wife. An ingenious one at that. Thank you." Lucius smiled and returned his wand to its new home within the cane.  
  
"Mmn, you wouldn't have married me otherwise, would you?" Narcissa moved to stand before Lucius and slid her hands up his velvet and brocade covered chest.  
  
"No, I wouldn't have. And I have something for you." Lucius stepped backwards, motioning to the gift on the table.  
  
Narcissa approached the box slowly and lifted the lid. "Lucius!" She purred and pulled a knee length Russian sable coat from the box to hold it out in front of her. "It's so lovely, thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. But I fear I will be late for work if I don't leave shortly. So why don't you have the elves pack up a lunch for us and come see me at my office today."  
  
"I think that can be arranged. I have some shopping to do in town this morning any way," she said, in a teasing tone, while swaying the brilliant dark fur in front of her.  
  
Lucius nodded and drew his wand from the walking stick with a flourish. He pointed it at Narcissa and spoke the charm to transfigure her clothing into thousands of pieces of fabric confetti.  
  
Narcissa sucked in her breath sharply as tiny dots of crimson velvet fluttered against her flesh forming a pile around her shoes -- the only item she presently wore. "Lucius!" She glared hotly at her husband who bore an impish expression.  
  
Lucius sheathed his wand, stepped forward and took the coat from Narcissa. He reached behind her and draped it gracefully over her shoulders. "I'd like you to wear nothing else today except that and what you find in its pockets. I'll see you around noon." He bent down, kissed her cheek and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, darling." He stepped back, snatched a pomegranate half from the table's spread and confidently strode from the dining hall, serpent shod cane in his hand.  
  
Narcissa could not help but smile as she watched her husband depart. She now realized why Lucius was so agitated at not locating his wand before breakfast -- before giving her his gift. She listened as his Italian shoes walked the length of the hallway and then stop. She shook her head in amusement as she heard Lucius chuckle malevolently before drawing his wand and Apparating to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Releasing a contented sigh, Narcissa slid her fingers through the thick soft fur of the coat towards the pockets. Dipping her fingers into them, she pulled out what constituted a very elegant set of emerald coloured lingerie. She held the sheer stockings against the light, entranced by the shimmering green hue winking at her with promise.  
  
Yes, she would have the elves pack up a nice lunch of oysters, caviar, melted chocolate, strawberries, and champagne. Then she would make certain Lucius' secretary cleared his calendar for the afternoon as he would be very busy indeed.  
  
~ fin ~ 


End file.
